Wolfgang quotes
This page lists Wolfgang's Quotes that the character say when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can shift-click items and objects to examine them. 'Wolfgang' 'Tools' Axe- "Chop!" Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." Shovel- "Dirt Spoon!" Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." Pickaxe- "Pick!" Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey,isn't gold really soft?" Razor- "My skin is too strong for hairs!" Razor (can't shave)- "That cannot be shaved." Razor (nothing left)- "I cannot shave when there are no hairs." Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I will wait until he is not looking." Hammer- "Needs sickle!" Pitchfork- "Reminds me of childhood." 'Lights' Campfire and Fire Pit Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Good bye dark times!" Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "Is too much fire!" Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "Is good fire!" Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire is not hot enough." Campfire and Fire Pit(embers)- "The darkness is coming!" Campfire and Fire Pit (burned out)- "Uh oh. It turned off." Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." Pumpkin lantern- "Spooky!" Torch- "I attack night with fire stick." 'Survival' Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in." Bird Trap- "I will catch bird!" Bug Net- "Catch bugs." Fishing Rod- "Hook,line and stick!" Strawroll- "Nap time!" Tent- "It is time for a mighty nap." Trap- "No trap can hold me!" 'Food' Crock Pot Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat." Farms Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "I will grow mighty crops here!" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "Grow my little friends! Grow!" Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "Dirt is not dirty enough to make plants." Ice Box- "Box what makes cold!" 'Science' Science Machine- "I am not sure how I feel about... science." Alchemy Engine- " I am not sure how I feel about... science." Winterometer- " Cold go up! Red go down! 'Fight' Spear- "It gave me a sliver." Boomerang- "It's a thing" Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." Fire Dart- "Careful, Wolfgang." Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." Logsuit- "Is almost strong as belly!" Bee Mine- "It buzzlez when I shake it." Tooth Trap- "It bites bottoms from below!" 'Structures' Bee Box Bee Box- "Bees!" Bee Box (no honey)- "Bees!" Bee Box (some honey)- "Is ready for harvest!" Bee Box (full with honey)- "Is ready for harvest!" Birdcage Birdcage- "Is home for my birdies." Birdcage (occupied)- "Hello birdie!" Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "I should be quiet!" Pig House Pig House- "The door is too small for me." Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Where did he go?" Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Hey! come out here, pig man!" Walls Hay Wall (inventory)- "Scratchy straws!" Hay Walls (placed)- "Wall is made of grass!" Wood Wall (inventory)- "Pokey sticks!" Wood Wall (placed)- "Hello, pointy sticks!" Stone Wall (inventory)- "Piles of rocks!" Stone Wall (placed)- "Wall is strong like me!" Chest- "I put my stuff in there!" Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." Cobblestones- "Hastily cobbled stones." 'Refine' Rope- "Strong! Like me!" Boards- "I break lot to make board!" Cut Stone- "I crush rock to make brick!" Papyrus- "Is like paper" Purple Gem- "Is prettier" 'Magic' Meat Effigy- "I'm not going to die." Pan Flute- "I can play folk song." Amulet- "Is very pretty." Nightmare Fuel- "Scary stuff." Night Light- "Is strange glow." Night Armour- "Is like wearing scary little rag!" Dark Sword- "Is real? Is not real? Is sharp!" 'Dress' Strawhat- "Is good hat!" Beefalo Hat- "Is good hat!" Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" Winter Hat- "It make ears happy in cold!" Top Hat- "Is good hat!" Dapper Vest- "It's a...thing." Breezy Vest- "Is warm and fuzzy nose." Puffy Vest- "I'm real cozy in this nose." Bush Hat- "I am so sneaky!" Garland- "Is so pretty!" 'Nature - Plants' Evergreen Evergreen- "Hello, tree!" Evergreen (chopped)- "Ha! I have prevailed!" Evergreen (burning)- "I broke it." Evergreen (burnt)- "Is small and broken now." Log- "Is thick like my arm." Log (burning)- "Is thick like my arm." Charcoal- "Is like holding tiny dead tree." Pinecone- "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!" Spiky Tree Spiky Tree- "Is spikey." Spiky Tree (chopped)- "I chopped the spikes off!" Spiky Tree (burning)- "I burn the spikes off!" Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Is spikey and black now" Sapling Sapling- "Puny tree! I am stronger than you!" Sapling (picked)- "Ha! Ha! Ha! Tree is floppy!" Sapling (burning)- "Oops." Sapling (picked up)- "He is cold and lonely." Twigs- "Puny twigs! I can break them!" Grass Grass- "Is grass." Grass (picked)- "I have defeated the grass!" Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." Grass (burning)- "Not good!" Grass Tuft- "He is cold and lonely." Cut Grass- "I made a pile of grass." Berry Bush Berry Bush- "Is full of food-balls!" Berry Bush (picked)- "Eating part is gone." Berry Bush (barren)- "I need to poop on it." Berry Bush (picked up)- "He is cold and lonely." Reeds Reeds- "Is watery grass." Reeds (picked)- "I have beaten the reeds!" Reeds (burning)-."Not good!" Cut reeds- "I made a clump of reeds." Plant Plant- "Leafy!" Plant (growing)- "Is still growing." Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Is tasty now." Marsh Plant- "Is plant." Spiky bush- "Is thorny." Flower- "They are very pretty." 'Nature - Objects' Bee hive Bee Hive- "Oh, beehive!" Honeycomb- "Bee used to live inside." Boulder Boulder- "Is rock. What you not get?" Rocks- "Is hard! Like me!" Flint- "Is rock, but pointy-er." Gold Nugget- "Money is for tiny men!" Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grave- "Scary! Is propably full of bones!" Grave (dug)- "I am sorry, dead peoples." Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Dirty dirt." Animal Tracks- "Animal went this way." Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "Strange rock. Do I sit on?" Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is coming together now." Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I do not fear what lies beyond!" Ring Thing- "I will bend into perfect circle!" Crank Thing- "Bendy thing is made of metal!" Box Thing- "Has little lever." Metal Potato Thing- "Ha ha! Ha ha! What ugly potato!" Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "Like soft pillow, growing on ground." Wormhole (open)- "It can not harm this man!" Pond- "Is all wet." Spider Den- "The bugs are hiding in there." Spider Egg- "Nasty spider eggs." Rabbit Hole- "You can not hide forever, jumping meat!" 'Mobs - Monsters' Hounds Hound- " Red Hound- " Hound's Tooth- "It's a...thing." Blue Gem- "Pretty rock." Spiders Spider- "He has scary face!" Spider (sleeping)- "Walk quietly and he might not see me." Spider (dead)- "Is made of sticky goo!" Spider Warrior- "This one is extra scary." Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I think not smart to poke it." Spider Warrior (dead)- "Not scary now!" Silk- "Is too fancy." Krampus Krampus- "Scary goat man! Run!" Krampus Sack- "I have goat man's sack." Tentacle Tentacle- "That looks dangerous" Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." Tentacle spots- "Yuck! Slimy!" Werepig- "Angry piggie!" Ghost- "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Clockwork Horse Clockwork Horse- "Horsey Horse!" 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' Beefalo Beefalo- "Is hair-cow thing!" Beefalo (following)- "Hair-cow is follow me!" Beefalo (sleeping)- "Hair-cow is sleeping." Beefalo (shaved)- "Hair-cow has no more hair." Beefalo Wool- "I make clothes of hair-cow." Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." Baby Beefalo- "Baby hair-cow!" Bee Bee- "Is fat and angry looking." Bee (picked up)- "Is safely in my pocket." Killer Bee- "Angry bee!" Killer bee (picked up)- "My angry bee!" Stinger- "Is sharp like skewer!" Pig Pig- "Hello pig. How are you?" Pig (following)- "Is friend now!" Pig (dead)- "No! The pig is dead!" Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." Frog Frog- "Hey little froggy, froggy." Frog (sleeping)- "Is asleep." Frog (dead)- "Is delicacy in my country." Koalefant- "Nose meat!" 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "Is pretty flutterby!" Butterfly (picked up)- "My pet!" Birds Crow- "I do not like birds." Crow (picked up)- "He is squaky." Crow Feather- "A crow feather." Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." Redbird feather- "A redbird feather." Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" Snowbird- "Life in frozen wastes" Snowbird feather- "A snowbird feather" Chester Eye Bone- "It is eye bone." Eye bone connect to face bone." Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It sleeps now." Ashes of Eye Bone- " Chester- "Strange box with legs." Rabbit Rabbit- "Tiny rabbit! Hide from me!" Rabbit (picked up)- "He is my friend." Fireflies Fireflies- "Sparkly!" Fireflies (picked up)- "My pocket is sparkles!" Mandrake Mandrake- "Is strange plant." Mandrake (following)- "Little plant man friend!" Mandrake (dead)- "Little plant man is died!" Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "Is tallest bird!" Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty" Tallbird Nest (with egg)- " Tallbird egg Tallbird Egg- "There is bird inside." Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Cooked bird. Good for breakfast!" Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Little bird is trying to get out." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "This egg is too crunchy." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is too hot for little bird!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Bird is like ice cube!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I wait for bird." Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Bird comes soon." Smallbird Smallbird- "Is very small bird." Smallbird (hungry)- "Small bird is hungry." Smallbird (starving)- "Small bird will die from starving." Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "Hah! Not so tall." Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Is hungry, and noisy." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Is hungry, noisy and angry!" 'Mobs - Bosses' Treeguard (Leif)- "Is wood man!" Spider Queen- "Oh no! walking bug house!" Spider Hat- "Is like smooch from giant bug." Deerclops- "He looks mightier than me" Deerclops Eyeball- "Yuck yuck yuck!" 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "A fancy suit is no match for my muscles!" Pig King- "Ha! Is good people!" Abigail- " 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "It is not looking like food." Cooked Monster Meat- "I still do not want to eat this." Meat- "Meat makes me strong!" Cooked meat- "I made meat good with fire!" Drumstick- "I should gobble it." Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." Fish- " Cooked Fish- " Morsel- "I need more meat!" Cooked Morsel- "It is even smaller cooked!" Koalefant Trunk- "Is floppy nose." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Is cooked nose." Frog Legs- "Is delicacy in my country!" Cooked Frog Legs- "Is delicacy in my country!" 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- " Sliced Pomegranate- " Durian- " Extra Smelly Durian- " Dragon Fruit- " Prepared Dragon Fruit- " Berries- "Is tasty!" Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them" 'Food - Vegitables' Corn- "High in fructose!" Popcorn- "High in fructose!" Carrot (in the ground)- "The earth is making plantbabies." Carrot (picked up)- "Is food. I guess." Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." Pumpkin- " Hot Pumpkin- " Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." 'Food - Crock Pot' Mandrake Soup- " Turkey Dinner- " Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" 'Food - Other' Seeds- "Too small too eat." Seeds (carrot seeds, pumpkin seeds etc)- " Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of'em." Honey- "Is yum!" Petals- "These smell nice." Butterfly Wings- "No fly without wings!" Butter- "Is buttery, and taste like insect." Rot- "Is ball of yuck!" 'Misc Items' Red Gem-It's a...thing." Beard Hair- "Gross. These are not from my face." Manure- "Smelly!" Graveyard Trinkets All trinkets- "Is junk, I think." 'Announcements' Generic- "What is this thing?" Battlecry- "I will punch you!" Battlecry (on prey)- "Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!" Battlecry (Pig)- "I am sorry, my friend!" Battlecry (Spider)- "Die, Evil scary bug!" Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "I am still stronger, scary bug!" Leaving combat- "Ha! I win!" Leaving combat (prey)- "You keep running!" Leaving combat (Pig)- "I forgive you, pig man." Leaving combat (Spider)- "He ran away from me." Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- "He knows I am stronger." Torch (run out)- "Oh no! The light is gone!" Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! Why did you hurt me, throwy stick?" Dusk- "The scary time is coming soon." Entering light- "I can see again!" Entering darkness- "I cannot see! I am scared!" Doing things in the dark- "Help me! It is dark!" Failed to do something- "I am not mighty enough to do that." Failed to craft something- "I need to gather more things to make that." Trying to sleep during the day- "It's to bright out." Trying sleep near monsters- " Knocked out- " Bees- " Night Monster- "Show yourself!" Night Monster (hurt by)- "Ow! It got me!" Pecked- "What I do to deserve this?" Hound's are coming- "I hear puppies!" Inventory full- "My mighty arms can carry no more." Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- "Ew! Tastes like garbage!" Eating (stale food)- "Tastes funny." Eating (painful food)- "Oooooh. I have belly ache." Hungry- "My mighty belly is empty!" Exiting a Wormhole- "It makes me feel alive!" Koalefant (lost its trail)- "No animal here." Koalefant (found)- "Animal is close." Category:Character Quotes